wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Stranger wolf (2.5)
Stranger wolves are only encountered during WolfQuest's single player mode. They do not exist and are completely absent in all multiplayer maps and sessions. Encountering a stranger wolf occurs in a social arena event. The locations and behavior of stranger wolves differs between episodes. The music heard when a stranger wolf is nearby. During Amethyst Mountain During Amethyst Mountain, the player must visit three territories before they can encounter a dispersal wolf of the opposite gender. Each territory spawns a stranger wolf, varying in pelt colour, pack classification, and personality. Some are hostile towards the player and will attack if provoked. Some are neutral and will only attack if the player refuses to leave or challenges the wolf in their territory. Others are friendly and will happily submit without a challenge. If a stranger wolf is defeated, they will submit and flee or die during the fight. It is uncommon for a stranger wolf to be killed. Due to a potentially game-breaking bug in Amethyst Mountain's map, players are discouraged from fighting to the death in version 2.5.1. There are four variants of stranger wolf encountered during Amethyst Mountain. *Druid (♂ / ♀) *Specimen (♂ / ♀) *Slough (♂ / ♀) *Dispersal (♂ / ♀) Dispersal wolves During the first episode, the player is a dispersal wolf. Dispersal wolves are friendly and fairly passive even if they are of the same gender as your wolf. They will not attack when provoked, nor will they be rude or unfriendly. It is not possible to fight or kill other dispersal wolves. Only dispersal wolves of the opposite gender can become the player's mate during Amethyst Mountain. They are not encountered at all during Slough Creek. You must be careful, because if you say something like I want be boss, then the wolf will lose all hearts and run away. During Survival of the Pack During Slough Creek, stranger wolves are encountered randomly throughout the map, and still vary in their friendliness or hostility towards the player. The player's mate cannot interact with stranger wolves; when entering a social encounter area, he or she will stand idle during the exchange. Once the session has ended, it will move normally again and resume following the player. It is possible for stranger wolves to enter the player's territory if the player neglects to refresh their territorial markers, however they cannot harm your pups. Keeping your territory markers about 80-85% will reduce the chances of stranger wolves invading your territory. Trivia *Some stranger wolves will submit before death and cannot be killed through normal means. In some cases, a bear may spawn near a stranger wolf and attack it. When sufficiently weakened it may be possible to kill the stranger wolf due to its AI being glitched, meaning it will not submit when near deathCreepy dead wolf Glitch! DX. *As of 2.5 (Survival of the Pack Deluxe), stranger wolves in Amethyst Mountain have random spawn locations. Prior to this update, each wolf had a set spawn location in each of the three territories. References Category:WolfQuest Category:NPCs Category:Single Player Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Hostile Category:Passive Category:Interactive Category:2.5